Slick Sylvester
Slick was a human gunslinger from the city of Graverock. Slick worked primarily as a contractor for jobs and heists until his reputation was destroyed by a close companion. Before the arrival of the heroes, Slick spent time traveling other parts of Gantz, attempting to restore his reputation and career before returning home and finding the life he had left in disarray. Description Appearance Slick is a spindly built man, but it’s easy to miss due to his charismatic demeanor. Slick measured up to be about 5’9” while weighing 150 lbs. He always wore a sheer, white shirt paired with leather slacks and knee-high boots. A worn cloth satchel was usually slung across his shoulder for item stashing purposes over a leather vest. His entire person was usually coated in a layer of sand or dirt. Sylvester is a fairly average looking human, with bright green eyes, brunette hair, and a thin layer of stubble always on his chin. Slick’s skin was always a deep tan color from the time he spent outside constantly in Graverock or adventuring. The human coined his own nickname “Slick” by always carrying around a small beat-up tin with grease to slick back his hair with. Slick’s hair is a point of pride with him, and the last time he is seen he has a botched haircut he received when getting haircuts with the heroes. Originally, Slick had long and wavy brunette locks, but most recently, he covered a mistake laden buzz-cut with a Stetson hat. In his later years, Sylvester donned a black leather glove on his right hand. This hand by some magic can detach from Slick’s arm and complete his bidding. Slick was always armed with three guns. Two pistols on either side and a large double-barrelled shotgun across his back. He named his guns, as a slinger does, Rosella, Shonda, and Betsy, respectively. Slick claimed that these guns were about women he had loved, wronged, and “just plain wanted to bang.” Personality The perception of Sylvester’s personality varied from person to person depending on what he wanted to gain. Slick was known for flashing his pearly whites and schmoozing people over to the point of distrust. Slick usually always had a joke or backhanded comment in his back pocket that had been known to get him into trouble on more than one occasion. Though Slick grew to have more compassion and a willingness to help mankind, his earlier years of thieving and killing set him up with a scoundrel reputation within his small town. The heroes encounter Slick at a turning point in his life, where he decided he could better the world and help the young party members not end up like the scurvy dog he turned out to be. Slick was a fairly charismatic man, and could usually sweet-talk his way in and out of situations. It was very difficult to upset him unless one of three things was mentioned to him: His biological given name, “Sue.” The loss of his greatest love, Rosella Vanslow. The betrayal of his past best friend, Skeeter Gork. It was guaranteed that if these subjects were mentioned to him, Slick would snap into an intimidating rage and usually kill who mentioned it to him in cold blood unless stopped. Biography The Sylvester Scoundrel Slick “Sue” Sylvester is a mercenary type folk that has been sweet-talking from a young age. He was that kid who could always talk his way out of a beating. He was always looked down on by the town because he was the son of Willard “Sly” Sylvester, and Sue Marian Sylvester, the town irrigation engineers. Slick was meant to take on the family name and become the next generation of irrigation management for the town. Unfortunately, Slick’s mind just didn’t work that way. He enjoyed talking to cute girls in class and dropped out at about third grade. Slick’s parents are known to still be alive in Graverock during Slick’s adult years, but they have aged significantly and developed various mental illnesses. The Sylvsters love Slick dearly, but often forget who he is and throw him out of his childhood home when he tries to visit, accusing him of being a stranger “thief.” The citizens of Graverock believe that Slick is thrown out due to his parents’ disappointment rather than their lack of recognition, and so they treat him as such. Broken Contracts In his young adult years, Slick started a contracting business with his best childhood friend, Skeeter. Things were running smoothly, and Slick was very close to achieving his dream of leaving Graverock behind. Until a promising client pulled into town. At the end of the prestigious job, Skeeter decided he no longer wanted to share the wealth with Slick and took the findings and wealth their client had sent them after. The consequences all landed on Sylvester. Skeeter stole the goods and severed off Slick’s right hand in his attempt to stop him. Slick’s reputation was never the same after Skeeter left within the town. The company’s name was tainted with the blame solely on Slick, he couldn’t find work, and the aspiration of finally leaving Graverock faded to nothing because no one would believe a charming liar. Raiding Gantz Slick has a passion for pretty things. If an item is at all shiny or colorful, he wanted to keep it. He gets distracted quite easily by shiny objects. He has a grounded caravan that set on three wheels that he lives out of located on the far edge of town filled to the brim with his findings. After his fallout with Skeeter, Slick determined that he wouldn’t be able to find work or valuables within Graverock. He made his way to Gantz and attempted to make a start there. He abandoned all responsibilities to his family and partner and left to try to scrape a career together. Slick was successful for a little over a year, but due to his drinking and inability to work alone, he failed and returned to Graverock. However, things had changed since he had left. Rosella Vanslow Rosella Vanslow is a Romani woman that has supported herself from a very young age. She has been known to be “gifted,” to tell fortunes to the public and sell candles from her traveling caravan. Her caravan is silvery with all kinds of silvery scarves draped around it. Civilians would come to Vanslow for advice or to have their futures read. Rosella dressed in “gypsy” type garb. She claimed it was for respect to her family, as well as “who is going to have their fortune read by a goody-goody in a teacher’s skirt?” The fortune-teller supported herself and was known for her fiery attitude and temper when she wasn’t playing the character of a fortune teller for the public. Rosella had the air of being gifted, and she was, to an extent. Rosella could not see into the beyond, but she had the know-how to convince people. If a person had their fortune told at Vanslow’s Vapors, that what she was saying was true, no matter what. Her specific type of magic allowed her to make a living as a swindler, a perfect match for Slick Sylvester. Slick and Rosella met on one of the contracts Slick had been hired for. He consulted Rosella about private information that was revealed to her during a fortune-telling session that a client needed for an assassination attempt. After negotiations, Rosella agreed, however, she stated they needed to do the “right” thing. The couple provided the information to the client, received payment, and then killed the assassin together. They believed that they had started a brand new life together that could be successful as romantic and business partners. Slick’s ambition grew too much. He was distracted by wanting to leave Graverock and upset that his name had still not been exonerated. Desperately, Rosella tried to regain his attention but failed. Skeeter had taken his hand, and Rosella restored it to the point where it could break off and have sentient abilities. Slick became obsessed with trying to find Skeeter and failed. Eventually, he found he was not strong enough to face Skeeter, who had built a gang within Graverock. At this point, Slick left to raid Gantz as stated above and abandoned Rosella. When he returned from his adventures, he found he had been gone too long. Rosella’s patron had disagreed with her choice to restore the hand of a thief, and take her as payment. Slick then devoted himself to finding her and was unsuccessful until about a month before encountering the heroes. He received a tip that she had been trapped within a necklace that was worn by the high priestess of her patron. The necklace was kept in Fort Mirage, a fortress built to keep all valuables safe within the large desert of Graverock. Fort Mirage Redemption Slick found through the relationships of the heroes that he was meant for more than restoring his reputation. He needed to free his love, and that was all that mattered in this world. He solidified these feelings while watching the development of Cat and Harthen’s relationship, viewing himself as Harthen years earlier when he had played games and given his attention to other women and objectives rather than Rosella. After completing the heist with the heroes, Slick found the necklace Rosella was trapped in within the basement of the vault. The curse on it was dispelled by Ravyn, and the two reunited, leaving the party to live in the caravans on the edge of Graverock once again.